


Puppy Love 馴養

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puppy Play, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「現在，過來，Mr. Allen。」Barry乖乖跪直牛仔褲覆蓋的雙膝。 Harrison把小小的黑色皮革狗項圈套上Barry的頸，收緊扣環直至戴得牢牢的。「記住我們的規矩——不能調動能力，除非我允許，不能用人的聲音說話。」他隨即將匹配的黑色繩子繫上項圈，試著扯了扯才纏在右手上。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744701) by [dancesontrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains). 



> 授權：

　　「我已經說過我不吠了。」

　　Barry坐在地上，Harrison Wells坐著的輪椅旁。他們在Dr. Wells屋裡——寬敞、現代，充滿玻璃和鍍鉻的地方，儘管夜裡看不太清外面世界。Harrison倚著輪椅靠背，輕輕皺起眉頭，拿著皮帶和項圈。壁爐火光閃爍於他的眼鏡，掩去了表情讓Barry看不清。

　　「我們還沒開始你就想當隻壞寵物了？」

　　Barry把頭枕上Harrison膝蓋，抬頭對著他笑。Barry頭髮亂蓬蓬的，無論他早上使用哪種產品都無法撐到晚上他套上閃電俠制服，弄得纏作一團奇奇怪怪捲起。「主要是我叫起來像隻吉娃娃，你看？」他挺直頸嘗試吠，嗓子尖得驚人。

　　「試試變聲？」Harrison提議道。

　　Barry又試了一次。「聽起來就像糟糕的迴響貝斯……你知道什麼是迴響貝斯，對吧？」

　　Harrison微慍，摘下眼鏡。「我當然知道什麼是迴響貝斯。算了，我們把吠叫留待下次。」

　　Barry雙手放上Harrison膝蓋，高興露齒一笑。 _這個傻瓜竟然真的期待這件事……_ 這是發現Barry不論床上床下都乖乖接受指引後，Harrison的主意。何不深化慾望，確保Barry對他千依百順，時機成熟就聽從命令送他回家？畢竟，一個男人若能被說服作出如此有辱人格的舉動，無疑就是任他擺佈了。觀賞亦有一番樂趣……Harrison捏了捏眉頭，才再次戴上眼鏡。

　　「現在，過來，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry乖乖跪直牛仔褲覆蓋的雙膝。

　　Harrison把小小的黑色皮革狗項圈套上Barry的頸，收緊扣環直至戴得牢牢的。「記住我們的規矩——不能調動能力，除非我允許，不能用人的聲音說話。」他隨即將匹配的黑色繩子繫上項圈，試著扯了扯才纏在右手上。

　　「乖男孩。我們不如從梳洗開始？你現在一團糟。過來。」Harrison拍了拍Barry的頭，欣賞他死敵戴著他項圈的模樣。真美，而他們才剛剛開始。

　　Harrison推著輪椅來到一層高的小櫃子前，打開櫃門，傾身取出一把圓柄髮刷，把匍匐的Barry拉到身旁。Harrison開始梳Barry的頭髮，假裝沒注意梳到打結處時Barry皺起的眉頭。

　　Barry頭髮梳好後，看上去整齊多了，也比平常長了一點，Harrison把髮刷放回櫃裡，然後拿出另一把軟毛的，開始沿著Barry的長袖T裇往下刷。Barry驚訝地看著他，發出困惑的聲音。

　　「你指望什麼，嗯哼？梳洗意味 _全身_ 。」流利他用刷子梳過Barry穿著衣服的身體；Barry時不時不得不忍住痕癢的咯咯笑。他直線向下移動刷子，特別關照Barry的後背和雙腿。甚至他的襠部也刷過一次。最後他拉著Barry（踢來踢去）的腳扯上自己大腿，迅速刷了一下他的鞋子。完成之後，Harrison放走第二把刷子，關上櫃門。Barry再次把雙手放上Harrison膝蓋，開始開心地亂糟糟舔著他的臉。

　　Harrison一掌拍向他的屁股。「下去，男孩。 _下去。_ 」

　　Barry安靜下來後，Harrison宣佈：「現在是晚飯時間了！」Barry咧嘴一笑，又再跳了起來，看上去如果有條尾巴他就會搖起來了。「不，不是給小狗的」——Barry顯然垂頭喪氣——「但若然你繼續當個乖男孩，你會得到款待。」

　　Harrison操控輪椅來到大型開放式廚房，把Barry牢牢繫在柱上。房間最近經過調整，可以供輪椅者使用；Harrison當然不需要這項調整，但如今Barry開始來得愈來愈頻繁，他需要維持偽裝。他拿了幾個鍋出來，還有一些蔬菜與一條火腿。Barry一看到肉就開始輕輕嗚嗚叫。

　　「你想要這個，男孩？你想要這個？」Harrison笑了，舉起未煮過的一面朝著Barry搖了搖。Barry的回應就是竭力昂起頭，嗚嗚叫得更厲害了。

　　「啊，不是給你的。」Harrison將它放進現在噝噝作響的煎鍋。Barry待在原位，落到地上，下巴擱在平放的雙手上，又嗚咽了一聲。他一直待在那裡，看著Harrison四處走動，一邊嫩煎著菜一邊檢查肉煎成怎樣，之後取出火腿，把蔬菜丟進鍋裡迅速在油中煸炒。Harrison做著一切同時不時瞥向Barry的小小角落；Barry似乎放棄了，蜷成一團，肚子咕嚕作響。

　　食物煮好後，Harrison擺上盤子，放上托盤擱在膝蓋上，推著輪椅再次來到Barry旁邊。「嗨，男孩。」Barry痛苦地把頭埋進雙手。「你是非常乖的小狗！」Harrison切下一些肉，丟到地上，Barry眼前，才推著輪椅去到桌前用餐。

　　Barry高興地嗅了嗅火腿，然後一大口吞下去。重新振作起來，他爬到Harrison旁邊，扯緊了繩子。

　　Harrison嘆了口氣，推開盤子駛著輪椅來到Barry開開心心四肢著地跳上跳下的地方。他解下繩子，叫Barry跟著過來，然後推著輪椅回到盤子前。

　　Barry拒絕坐下來，即使聽見命令。他哼哼唧唧，嗅著吃了半盤的晚餐，雙手不斷放上輪椅把手、Harrison的膝蓋和大腿。Harrison很快就惱火了，但隨即記起了什麼。

　　「等等——不，壞男孩！壞！」

　　Barry噘起嘴，才跟著Harrison回到放著髮刷的同一個櫃子前，緊隨輪椅後，企圖隱去身影。Harrison打開櫃門，取出一個小紅球；Barry高興地以雙膝直立。他小心把球扔到房間中央——Barry追了過去，用口接著，沾滿口水帶了回來。

　　「你需要習慣這種感覺。或許下次試試口球，嗯哼？」Harrison說著用布抹了抹球，又扔去同一方向。（他在Barry過來之前謹慎清理了房子，確保擁有的少數幾件裝飾品都安全放好。）

　　遊戲持續了幾分鐘，Harrison拋Barry撿。Barry還是很興奮，Harrison已經悶了。他推著輪椅走開，回來時大腿上多了樣東西。

　　「因為你一直是個乖男孩，來用點晚餐吧。」

　　Barry嗅了嗅Harrison放在他面前標著爪印的陶瓷碗。顯然是Cisco的營養棒，磨成顆粒狀。他低下頭開始急急吃了起來，嘗試把平坦的下巴楔進不是設計來容納這大小的空間。吃完後，他四肢著地跳到Harrison旁邊。

　　「噢 _Barry_ 。看看你做了什麼好事。」Harrison責怪他道，打濕了布來擦拭他的臉。有些沒吃到的碎屑黏著Barry的肌膚和下巴。「看！你弄髒你的上衣了！脫下來吧。」Harrison解開繩子，拉起髒了的衣服——「Barry，舉起雙手。不，舉直——乖男孩」——然後，脫了下來，摺起髒衣服放到一旁。他扯著Barry的項圈扣，重新綁上繩子，Barry嗚嗚地叫。

　　Harrison微笑，開始緩緩撫摸Barry的身體，停下來扯他的乳頭。Barry再次抗議，但安靜多了，頭顱擱在Harrison膝蓋上，抬頭用深情的眼神凝視他。

　　Harrison摸Barry的頭髮摸到一半頓住，裝作靈機一動。「不如我就這樣帶你出去，去中心城市中心？去S.T.A.R.實驗室，去警察局？你喜歡嗎？讓你所有朋友、所有同事看見你這副樣子，讓他們知道你屬於我？」

　　Barry表情豐富，徘徊於恐懼與亢奮之間。他沉默不語。

　　Harrison繼續撫摸Barry赤裸的上身。「或許找天，嗯哼？如果你表現很壞。又或者」——他俯到Barry耳邊低語——「非常、非常乖。」

　　Barry扭過頭舔了Harrison的唇。Harrison頓住，吃驚，然後微微一笑，放任Barry熱情地一心一意舔舐他的嘴和臉。吃完營養棒後Barry的嘴有點氣味，當他開始舔Harrison的頭髮，Harrison溫柔地推開他。

　　「髒兮兮Barry。也許這該成為你的新名字，嗯哼？」

　　Barry爬了來，再次用嘴把球遞給他，滿懷希望看著他。

　　Harrison微微一嘆，鬆開了繩子。「還來嗎？」

　　Barry點頭，下顎仍然牢牢咬著球。Harrison接過，準備扔出去。

　　「你接的時候可以動用速度，Barry。」

　　Barry加快速度，一道道神速力在身後飛舞，他以四肢奔跑，蓄意跑往相反方向撞上餐桌，害得桌子搖搖欲墜，吃了半盤的食物掉到地上。Barry歡快地無視Harrison的怒吼，把肉吃光，無視蔬菜和陶瓷碎片，最後一屁股坐在地上，滿足地舔了舔唇。

　　至此，Harrison駛著輪椅過來把Barry拖到大腿上，用強壯得驚人的雙臂提起他。他打了Barry的屁股好幾次，顯然克制自己吼叫，把怒火專注於體罰之上。去到某刻，他的手加速，他以超級速度拍打Barry，他迅速停了下來，檢查Barry有沒有發現。

　　Harrison驚訝地看見Barry臉上的淚痕。Barry扯了扯項圈——他們同意的安全手勢——Harrison迅速解開來，讓它落到地上。

　　「對不起——我只是想試試——對不起，我會給你買個新盤子。」Barry嘟嚷道。

　　Harrison傾身，抱住他。「沒關係，你只是在玩耍。我打算從現在開始轉成以讚美為基礎的訓練。」

　　「對，求你了。真的好痛——我不知道你有鋼鐵之臂。」

　　「我做什麼都必須靠它們——我上半身身材比以前好多了。」

　　Barry轉變了話題。「我真的從未和狗生活過……我媽媽比較喜歡貓，Joe對毛髮過敏。我可以為下次做好研究？我相信我認識的人裡有養狗的，又或者我可以買隻——」

　　「噓，Barry，沒關係。」Harrison用平淡的聲音回答。嗓音帶上幾分暖意，他續道：「無論你表現如何，你仍然是我的寵物。我的。這件事勝過一切。」

　　Barry溫暖地對著他笑，然後皺起眉頭。「我的表現如何？哈，不，我懂了。」

　　Harrison溫柔地吻了他的唇。

　　得到安慰，Barry以雙腳直立，向著天花板伸展雙臂。

　　時鐘指向十一點。Harrison清了清喉嚨。「睡覺時間了？」

　　「對。」

　　Harrison走向睡房。那裡就和這屋子所有地方一樣寬敞明亮，有張舖了雪白床單的特大號床，與牆壁上天花板上的柔和燈飾。他從輪椅撐起自己，坐到床旁，開始脫去衣服。

　　Barry牛仔褲膝蓋處已經因為爬行磨破了。他懊悔地用手指戳進其中一個小洞。「我該帶條睡褲來的。」

　　「不要緊，你不需要——我會給你弄條新的牛仔褲。如果你真的想要也有些睡褲。過來。」Harrison，現在只剩下一條黑色內褲，拍了拍大床另一邊。

　　「你知道的，我現在可以違抗你了——我已經摘下項圈了。」Barry說，開始解開皮帶，拉下殘破牛仔褲的褲鏈。

　　「你可以，對。」Harrison冋意道，合上雙眼。「但你不會——你享受我的指導，不論戴不戴項圈。」

　　Barry向他眨了眨眼，然後用超級速度脫掉牛仔褲，爬上Harrison的床。他依偎進驚訝的Harrison懷裡。

　　「這樣很性感。」Barry承認道。

　　「我知道你這麼覺得。」Harrison對他微笑，摘下眼鏡，放上床頭櫃。「電腦，關燈。」

　　 _「燈關上了。」_

　　Barry沉沉睡去良久之後，仍然緊緊抓住另一個男人，「Harrison」雙眼睜著，準備好整晚都確保自己雙腿不會移動分毫。他知道Barry不太可能察覺——那可憐的傻瓜似乎被他信口胡說的愛意深深哄騙——但他心底某處享受Barry睡著的身體緊貼著他。明天多喝點咖啡作為簡單應急手段應該有所幫助。能夠換來幾個小時Barry Allen全心信任被狗帶拴著，乖巧順從，每一分鐘的清醒都是值得的。

　　「Harrison」發現自己很期待下一次。或許這一次專注訓練服從……


End file.
